


For My Heart Belongs to You

by lioyamada



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Swearing, a shitty fic for my ocs, bit of angst at the start i'll be honest, no beta we die like men, thank you aidan, you f o o l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioyamada/pseuds/lioyamada
Summary: This is just a shitty fic I wrote last night instead of sleeping with my two ocs Aidan and Avery and their domestic tomfoolery.I'm only really putting this here for my own sake so I can have all my completed fics in one place and hopefully see if I improve in my writing at all ^^
Kudos: 5





	For My Heart Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> So! If you're reading this you're likely one of my irls that I've forced into reading my bullshit (I'm sorry) You already know about my ocs but on the off chance anyone else finds this and for some reaon decides to read it, Hi!  
> To avoid any confusion, this little fic of mine revolves around two of my ocs, Aidan (a fire mage who has very little control over said fire magic) and Avery (my little demon darlin) though two of my other ocs to make a brief appearance for plot purposes.  
> They both live together and are very much in love but have yet to actually say 'I love you' to each other-

_**BZZ! BZZ! BZZZZZZ!** _

Aidan groaned quietly, lifting his head off of his pillow to glare at the dark purple phone on the nightstand. The ceaseless buzzing riling him up the longer it continued.  
"The fuck? Who's callin' Ave this early 'n the fuckin' mornin'?" He seethed, grabbing Avery's phone as he proceeded to mutter curses under his breath. Looking at the phone, he couldn't stop himself from wincing at the brightness of the screen, glancing away for a moment to let his eyes recover. Turning his gaze back to the screen, his bitterness of being awoken so abruptly soon ebbed away as Aidan realised who was calling. 

It was a video chat coming from Caleb's phone.

Smiling, Aidan joined the call and was greeted with the familiar sunny faces of Star and Caleb, the duo lazing about on Caleb's bed, his phone likely propped up with something on the nightstand.  
"Hey Aidan!" Star chirped, his bright and sunny voice utterly baffling Aidan.  
"G'mornin' guys... Star how're you so hyper 'n shit? 'S really early. Y' lucky you haven't woken Ave up yet." Aidan muttered, not hearing Caleb's quiet laughter as he rolled over to check on Avery, surprise and anxiety instantly hitting Aidan as though freezing cold water had just been thrown over him. 

Any lingering fatigue soon disappeared as he bolted up in bed, fire starting to crackle to life from his chest as tears filled his eyes.  
Aidan all but screamed "Guys where the FUCK is Avery?!" His voice still hoarse yet undoubtedly terrified as the fire around him started burning brighter, spreading to the duvet and fully covering Aidan's body. 

His breathing quickened, the rapid beating of his heart being all he could hear as his hands soon moved to pull and tug at locks of hair, too panicked to even try looking for the petite demon. It wasn't until Caleb's sudden shout of "AIDAN!" that he was momentarily snapped out of his trance. He looked at the discarded phone, thankfully not affected by the flames that were starting to consume the entire king-sized bed.  
"Aidan it's ok..." Star took over, his soft melodic voice deeply soothing to the distressed fire mage. "Avery is perfectly fine, they're likely downstairs making lunch."  
Aidan blinked, still too shaken to speak. The confusion present in his eyes, however, compelled Caleb to pipe up, concern etched deep into his features.  
"Bud, it's almost one in the afternoon. You must have overslept and Avery just didn't want to wake you. Calm yourself down and then go downstairs ok? Star and I will call you guys back later..."  
Aidan nodded as Caleb reluctantly hung up, sharing a worried look with Star. 

Aidan's body twitched as he absorbed this newfound information. Everything was fine. Avery hadn't finally had enough of his melodramatic bullshit and left in the middle of the night. Avery still... they still cared about him.

As Aidan kept repeating his newfound mantra like a broken record, he began to calm down. The blaze soon following as it dwindled down, eventually snuffing out completely. He remained sitting for a while before the need to confirm Caleb's words became too strong.

Violently falling out of bed and onto the floor in a tangled mess of legs and burnt bed sheets, Aidan threw on one of Avery's oversized hoodies and practically sprinted downstairs. Uncaring towards the mess he left behind him as he entered the kitchen and sucked in a sharp breath.

There Avery was, swaying softly as they listened to their radio while cooking what smelt like rice and salmon (Aidan's current favourite meal). The small demon was blissfully unaware of the nervous wreck watching them until Aidan surged forward, hugging Avery from behind in a vice-like grip and burying his face in their neck, unwilling to let go even as Avery yelped, flailing around slightly in an attempt to look at their partner. 

"Aiden? Good lord, are you alright love?" Avery questioned, their arms moving to rest over Aiden's and squeezing reassuringly.  
"...Didn' realise I overslept, the room's so fuckin' dark. Star 'n Caleb called, realised y' weren't in bed and got scared, thought y' left me." He muttered, thinking for a minute before quietly adding "We need t' buy more bed sheets by the way..." 

Aidan half expected Avery to get mad, push him away and yell at him for ruining what had to be the fifth set of bed sheets in the past month. Instead, Avery just nodded, looking up at him with pure love and patience in their ruby eye. It made Aidan's heart scream. They deserved so much better than a mess like him...

As if having read Aidan's mind, Avery lent up and kissed Aidan's cheek as if to remind him that no matter what, they loved him.  
"I'd never leave you, Aidan, I promise." They cooed, smiling wide as Aidan squeezed them tighter in response.  
"Fuckin' better not... Also, the salmon is startin' t' burn." Aiden pointed out, nodding towards the oven where faint wisps of smoke were starting to emanate.

Avery whipped their head around to face the oven, their visible eye widening as they started to try and wiggle out of Aidan's grip. 

A devious smirk soon formed across Aiden's lips, refusing to let go of his smaller partner despite their protests.

"Aidaaaaan! Lemme gooooo~!" Avery whined, unable to stop themself from laughing like a fool at the familiar scene they had found themself in.  
"...Nah... Don' think I will. Y' cute when y' like this."  
"Aidaaan noooo, the salmon is going to buuuuurn!"  
"Sigh... I guess since 'm the world's greatest boyfriend, 'll let you take the fish out of the oven." Aidan laughed merrily, feeling insanely better as he let Avery go, the demon rushing to the oven to sort everything out. 

Knowing they'd get caught up in finishing lunch, Aidan took it upon himself to stretch out face down on the sofa. It reminded him of the oversized cats that always seemed to show up at Avery's house in search of extra food.  
He didn't have to wait too long until Avery came into the living room, setting two bowls of food down on the coffee table.

"Come on love, sit up and you can get some food in you, you must be hungry by now!"  
Aidan just grinned and shook his head in defiance, finding the annoyed huff that followed from Avery adorable. 

"Bloody hell, you're a right pain in the arse sometimes Aidan. I hope you know that." They hissed, though there was no real bite to their words.  
"I know... but at least 'm not borin'," Aidan replied, sitting up and winking as he grabbed one of the bowls and began eating. Avery stood and watched for a brief moment, still not accustomed to such simple domestic pleasure, however, soon joined Aidan in comfortable silence. The two more than happy to just enjoy the presence of one another while they ate.

Even after they had eaten and Avery went to clean up, Aidan draping himself across their back, neither of them spoke. The couple happily swayed to the music still faintly coming from the radio.

"...Hey, Ave?" Aidan eventually spoke, watching his little love with cautious eyes.  
Avery glanced over their shoulder, smiling softly as they put the last bowl away. "Yes dear?"  
Aidan paused, unsure if he should say what his heart ached to say. Three little words that seemed so simple yet... It held the power to ruin everything.

As panic began bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Aidan chewed his lip and whined, the sound akin to that of a kicked puppy. Shaking his head he took a deep breath, uttering three little words that, so far, neither of them have said.

"I love you."

Avery paused, their entire face going redder than their eye.  
"Aidan I..." They paused, tears starting to glide down their cheek. Aidan felt his heart sink to the floor. This was it. He ruined it. They didn't feel the same, and now they would leave hi-

"...I love you too."

Oh. Aidan had _not_ been expecting that.

Aidan swallowed thickly, brushing Avery's fringe out of their face to stare into both their eyes.  
"...Care t' repeat that?" he choked out, a weak laugh bubbling up from his throat, earning him a slap to his shoulder as Avery buried their face in his shoulder.  
"Oh you dick!" Avery laughed, holding him tightly. God did Aidan love the sound of Avery's laugh. It was such a rare sound yet it was like music to his ears. 

Nevertheless, Avery smiled, standing on their tiptoes so they were eye level with Aidan.  
"I love you too." They muttered, leaning forward to press their lips against his.  
Aidan jumped but soon relaxed, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed closer to Avery, kissing them back. It lasted for only a brief moment, however it was all the duo needed to convey the sheer love and adoration they both had for each other. 

Pulling away, Avery swept their fringe back into place, gazing into Aidan's eyes before laughing.  
"O-oi! The fuck y' laughin' at?" Aidan huffed, gripping Avery's waist.  
"You~ You're a dork." They explained, slipping out of his grip and blowing him a playful kiss. Aidan made a show of catching it.  
"You're the dork here Ave, 'n the weeb too~" He countered, watching as the love of his life glared and pouted, flipping him off as they made their way upstairs, shouting over their shoulder that they were going to sort out their shared bedroom. 

Aidan watched their retreating form with a small grin, he knew he should probably help but the last time that happened, all he achieved was knocking things over in the process and creating an even worse mess.  
Settling back down on the sofa, he was unable to stop the goofy smile on his face. Avery really did love him. They loved him and it wasn't out of pity, it was genuine love. And he loved them too, so much so every second away from them felt like hours. 

Standing up again, Aidan made his way upstairs, determined to help his significant other clean up. 

And if they happened to get sidetracked and spend the rest of the day cuddling? Neither of them really cared. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... that was that! I'm not overly happy with it but for a very sleep deprived fic it isn't too bad!  
> Hope anyone who read it enjoyed and for future me if I ever reread this, stop writing instead of sleeping!!!


End file.
